


Sirocco

by fresne



Category: Walter Farley - The Black Stallion
Genre: Black Stallion, Gen, Prose Poem, Running, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home where the boy is. Flying across the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hossgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hossgal/gifts).



> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:
> 
> Can't say as I remember quoting, but if I did and I haven't attributed, let me know and I'll add it.

His hooves were made for this. Hard-soft sand that wears and scratches. Earth. Hard earth. Pound it. Push against it. Be fleet. Be flying. Be.

Wind whips the flag of his tail. His mane. His wind. He makes it. The Boy, his boy, grips his sides. A reminder to motion. His motion. Faster. Fly before the multitudes of sand. Crush the snake. Slow. Slow. Slow. Fly past the line of slow. Slow. Slow. Fixed tents. Camels. They stop. Motionless before his motion.

Running.

His shadow a black cloud he casts upon the warm-cool earth. His finds the cool. Sweat flanks. Wind. It pushes him. Hot. Dry. Crackling steps. Behind him as he runs toward the sea. The sea. The sea. The boy found him there. He found the boy. Gripping his back. Urging him to go.

He goes.

He runs toward the sea, but he is home. Home where the boy is. Flying across the sand.


	2. [podfic] Sirocco

[Download this story (right click and save)](https://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/yt6mj3/sirocco.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
